None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a digital display panel and, more particularly, is for a low profile electronic alpha-numeric character display panel which utilizes existing geometrically configured frameworks which can be mounted and utilized in existing panel members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an alpha-numeric character display panel for mounting where minimal impact to structure geometry is required. The construction of the present invention presents a low profile alpha-numeric character display panel which includes existing pre-manufactured framework members such as but not limited to frameworks for recreational vehicle windows. The alpha-numeric character display panel is best suited where limited depth displays are useful, examples of which could be the panels of a tractor trailer, recreational vehicle, signboard, scoreboard or the like. Often the sidewalls of tractor trailers, recreational vehicles and the like are of multiple layers. Mounting of prior art display panels of excessive depth would require the cutting of two or more sidewall layers, such as an outer panel and an inner panel, and would result in protrusion of an excessive depth prior art display panel through the inner panel which, in many cases, would be protrusion into an area such as the cargo area of a tractor trailer, thus exposing an excessive depth prior art display panel to potential damage, to say nothing of occupying cargo space. Visible protrusion into the compartments of a recreational vehicle could be undesirable and often retrofitting to include an excessive depth prior art display panel could be difficult as components adjacent to an inner panel layer could cause spatial interference. The present invention, an alpha-numeric character display panel, includes a rectangular-shaped shroud or other configured-shape shroud, a shallow pan secured to the rear of the shroud, a circuit board including light emitting diode pixels aligned closely to and within the shallow pan, and a substantially clear or masked viewing panel of appropriate glazing which mounts in a waterproof framework which covers the circuit board and rear shallow pan assembly, and thus provides for weatherproofing of the included assembly.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an alpha-numeric character display panel of thin profile which can be mounted to a panel with minimal spatial impact to the surrounding structure, especially with regard to depth. The alpha-numeric character display panel includes a framework, a viewing panel which can be clear or masked which aligns to a rubber gasket in a channel of the framework, a circuit board having light emitting diode pixels for alpha-numeric or graphic display, and a shallow pan which secures to a shroud for accommodation of the circuit board.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an alpha-numeric character display panel being of thin design.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an alpha-numeric character display panel which utilizes existing framework, thus reducing the requirement for startup tooling.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an alpha-numeric character display panel which minimally impacts the area behind a mounting panel.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an alpha-numeric character display panel the electrical components of which are located behind existing geometrically configured frameworks.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an alpha-numeric character display panel which is of waterproof construction.
Having thus described an embodiment of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an alpha-numeric character display panel.